


Season 3B

by wujinxian



Series: OUAT Rewrite [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wujinxian/pseuds/wujinxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reimagining of OUAT, starting at the ending of S3E11. An old friend shows up at Emma's door to tell her that her family is in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season 3B

**Author's Note:**

> All events in the episode are the same except the ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of episode 11.

\- one year after the curse -

Beep, beep, beep. 

Emma looked up at the clock and groaned. 8:15 again. She rolled out of bed and went to wake up Henry. Her hand raised to knock on the door, she stopped when she heard clattering sounds coming from the kitchen. Smiling to herself, she walked back to the living room and saw Henry with the pancake mix in his hands. He looked sheepishly up at her.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said quietly. 

"Let's make a deal: You make the pancakes, and I'll make the eggs. How does that sound?" She grinned. Henry nodded eagerly and started mixing all the ingredients together while she turned on the radio. Every morning was always perfect like this. Henry finished making the pancakes and went to water the plants by the window while she made hot chocolate and scrambled eggs. Emma put the plates and the drinks on the table and called Henry over to eat. The young boy happily sat down and grinned at her.

"Mom, you forgot something."

"Right, cinnamon." After bringing the missing ingredient to the table, the pair clinked their mugs and started to eat. Before Emma could even take a bite, urgent knocking sounded at the door.

"Someone coming over?" Henry yawned.

"No…" Emma tried to ignore the knocking, but it sounded again. 

"Henry, wait here." Emma felt her heart beat faster as she wondered who could be at the door. It wouldn't be her boyfriend, he wasn't an early riser. It was too early for packages. As she went to open the door, she turned off the radio. She opened the door and gasped.

"Neal?" Shock paralyzed her. She felt like a teenager again. Joy, anger, confusion, all wracked her brain. 

"Hey, Emma. Please don't close the door!" He held out his hand trying to catch it, reading her motions. He was so relieved to see her again. He had worked so hard to find her. He didn't want to lose her again.

"And why shouldn't I? After everything we've been through?" Anger had definitely won this fight. She really wanted to punch him in the face, but remembering Henry calmed her down. She didn't want to alarm him. 

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I really am. But I need your help. Your fam-, your parents are in trouble." Neal looked heartbroken and confused at the same time, piquing Emma's curiosity. She knew he was telling the truth, but how could he know who her parents are?

"My parents? I don't have parents, Neal. You and I both know that," she scoffed and moved to close the door again.

"No, Emma, wait! Please!" She paused and he allowed himself to feel hope again. "I know you're upset, but I had reasons for what I did. Just let me talk to you and we can work it out." She still had her back turned to him as if pondering his words.

"Leave, Neal, before I call the cops on you this time," she almost whispered. Neal stopped. He had never heard her sound so cold. He didn't have the strength to stop her as she finally closed the door. Henry heard his mother's sigh.

"Who was that?" he asked, concern tingeing his voice. He had been trying to eavesdrop unsuccessfully.

"No one. Somebody must've left the door open downstairs." Emma plastered a smile on her face and tried to pretend like nothing had happened. "Come on, let's eat."


End file.
